1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to graphic support arrangements and more particularly, to extrusions which retain applied strip material on a rigid or flexible display panel.
2. Prior Art
In commercial advertising such as may be found in retail stores, markets and malls, sheets of display panels and banners are often put up and taken down frequently. Often when those display panels are flexible the upper edge and sometimes the lower edge of those panels may have an elongated pocket for receipt of a dowel, by which that display is supported. This makes that display panel a more expensive way to advertise in a constantly changing environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement over the method of the prior art for supporting either a rigid or a flexible banner from an overhead support, banner stand, or any other areas where displaying a sign is desired.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to facilitate support and exchange of a rigid or a flexible banner from an overhead support, banner stand, or any other areas where displaying a sign is desired.
It is a further object of the invention to provide preliminary support components onto rigid or flexible banners which components may be applied during the banner printing process.